Dirty Sexy James
by SurferBabe69
Summary: One-Shot ¿Qué piensan las mujeres cuando ven a James Potter? Difícil pregunta, ¿cierto? Un día normal de la vida de James Potter más los pensamientos de las chicas que conocen y aman a James. ¿Qué pensarán sobre él? Comenten!


_**Dirty Sexy James.**_

**N/A: **Harry Potter no me pertenece.

**IMPORTANTE¡Lo que está en **_**cursiva**_** son los pensamientos de las chicas!**

Perdonen las faltas ortográficas. Y de repente faltan palabras o letras XD. Pero yo no logro darme cuenta de eso, por eso, Sorry!

El fic está dedicado a mi mejor amiga. Ella sabe quien es (KL se me olvidó tu nombre en fanfiction)

Dejen muchos reviews!!!

**Dirty Sexy James.**

**  
**

_**¿Cuál es la palabra indicada para describir a James Potter? Oh, ya sé…irresistible. Esa es la palabra que aparece en la mente de todas cuando piensan en James Potter. Este Gryffindor está lleno de cualidades que vuelven locas a las chicas de Hogwarts, pero cada una lo adora por un motivo diferente. Pero en algo todas coinciden, James Potter es el objeto de deseo de todas. ¿Qué sería la vida sin James? Algo horrible, obviamente. Si hay algo que James sabe muy bien, es que puede hacer que todas las mujeres que habitan Hogwarts, suspiren al verlo sonreír. Y él se aprovecha de eso. Ser el chico más popular entre la población femenina de la escuela es un gran beneficio. Esta historia está centrada en un día normal para James Potter… o eso pensaba...**_

James Potter se levantó esa mañana muy feliz. Era viernes y sabía que mañana, sábado, no habría clases. Era un día normal de otoño y llovía a cántaros. Pero eso no lo deprimía. Despertó a sus amigos y se metió a la ducha, como lo hacía todas las mañanas. Después de cinco minutos salió del baño tapado con una toalla sobre cadera.

-Te ves muy alegre hoy, Cornamenta.-comentó Sirius.

-Me encantan los viernes.-dijo James.- Es mi día favorito, porque sé que mañana no hay clases. Lo que significa que podré salir a volar tranquilamente durante todo el día.

-Siempre tan positivo.-dijo Remus.- A diferencia tuya, yo tengo que escribir el ensayo de veinte páginas sobre las maldiciones imperdonables.

-Yo fui inteligente.-dijo James.- Le pedí a Betty Blue que me escribiera el ensayo. Esa chica está obsesionada conmigo.

-Nosotros no tenemos la suerte de tener a la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts detrás nuestro.-dijo Sirius- Es increíble como eres capaz de convencer a la más inteligente de las Ravenclaw para que te escriba tu ensayo.

-Ella está en séptimo y yo en sexto.-dijo James abrochándose la camisa.- Es obvio que ella es más inteligente que yo.

-Y eres capaz de volver loquitas a todas las alumnas de séptimo.-dijo Remus.- ¡Son un año mayor y te adoran!

-No olvidemos que la profesora Sinistra se ríe como tonta cuando aparece James en su aula.-dijo Sirius.

-Te envidio.-dijo Remus.

-Así es la vida del James Potter, el Merodeador más sexy de Hogwarts. ¿Vamos a tomar desayuno?

-Vamos.-dijo Remus. James se vio por última vez en el espejo y se desordenó el cabello.

-Perfecto.

Los Merodeadores salieron de la sala común y caminaron lentamente hacia el Gran Salón. No tenían prisa, ya que tenían Herbología a la primera hora, y la profesora estaba locamente enamorada de James. Para variar. James saludaba con la mano a todas las chicas que pasaban a su lado. Pero se detuvo para saludar a Jamie Jones. Una alumna de sexto de Slytherin. Tenía el cabello rubio, largo, con ondas y los ojos cafés. El hecho de que fuera Slytherin, no quitaba que fuera sexy.

-Buenos días, Jamie.-dijo James saludando a la joven con un beso en la mano.

-Hola James.-dijo ella con tono sexy. "_James Potter… oh dios¿Por qué eres tan sexy? Debo felicitar a tus padres cuando los vea. ¡Eres una obra maestra de pies a cabeza!"_

-¿Qué tal tu despertaste?

-Muy bien.- _"Estaba mal, pero verte me cambia el ánimo. ¡Dios santo! Como amo tu cabello. Es tan sexy…ay, siento que me va a dar un ataque. Me encanta como lo tienes todo desordenado. Como si te acabaras de bajar de tu escoba. Eres tan hot_."

-Que bueno. ¿Nos vemos después?

-Avísame y estaré ahí.-dijo ella acariciándole la pera.- Nos vemos después, James- Jamie soltó una risa sexy. "_Te juro que te comería a besos, pero debo guardar la compostura. Creo que tengo que buscar a mi novio…más tarde me preocuparé de acorralarte contra esa pared y comerte a besos. Adiós, James Potter_".

Jamie se marchó en busca de su novio y los Merodeadores retomaron su camino. James iba sonriendo matadoramente, como lo hacía siempre. Remus y Sirius estaban bastante sorprendidos.

-¿Jamie Jones no tiene novio?-preguntó de repente Remus.

-Así es.-dijo James.

-Eres mi ídolo.-dijo Sirius.

-No es para tanto. Según ella que, su novio es un cretino. Yo la ayudo a subirle la moral. Nada más.

-Así es como se le llama.-dijo Remus.- Me gustaría subirle la moral yo también.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, Lunático. Además, no me interesa Jamie Jones.

-¿Vas a volver a hablar de la pelirroja?-preguntó Sirius.

-Ella es la mujer de mi vida, Canuto.-dijo James.- Algún día saldrá conmigo.

-Sigue soñando, Cornamenta.-dijo Remus dándole unas palmaditas a su amigo en el hombro.

-Este es el mundo de los soñadores, Lunático.-dijo James sonriendo mientras saludaba a una chica de primero. La niña chocó contra una pared por estar mirando al James.- ¡Auch! La iré a ayudar. Ustedes adelántense, los veré en el Gran Salón.

James retrocedió y ayudó a la chica a pararse. Los chicos se marcharon al Gran Salón y le guardaron un puesto a James.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó James dulcemente.

"_Dios santo. ¿Me está hablando a mí?"_ la niña miró a todos lados. No había nadie más en el pasillo. Asintió débilmente con la cabeza. _"¡Dios! James Potter me está hablando a mí. Tengo que relajarme…tengo que respirar_." La respiración de la chica comenzó a acelerarse.

-Tranquila. Puedes hablar, no te voy a comer. ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo James sonriendo matadoramente.

-Coleen Atwood.-dijo ella tímidamente. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos cafés. _"¿Qué hago¿Qué le digo? Mis amigas van a estar tan celosas cuando les cuente que James Potter me está hablando"_

-Bueno Coleen, creo que te llevaré a la enfermería. ¿Qué te duele?

"_¡Inventa algo…rápido¿Qué me puede doler_?"

-El tobillo.-dijo Coleen.

-El tobillo.-dijo James pensativo. _"¿Se lo habrá creído? Espero que sí…James Potter me va a llevar a la enfermería. Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte. Tengo que contárselo a mi mamá, a mis amigas, a mi abuela, a mis primas…_"- Entonces te llevaré a la enfermería. No quiero que te lastimes por mi culpa.

-Oh, gracias.-dijo Coleen. James la tomó en brazos y se la llevó a la enfermería. Coleen se sonrojó y disfrutó el viaje. "_Se nota que es un caballero cuando una damisela está en peligro. Siempre está cuando se le necesita…. ¡James Potter me está cargando¡Yupi! Soy la persona más feliz del mundo. ¡Esto irá directo a mi diario!"_

-Así que…eres de Hufflepuff¿cierto?

-Así es.-dijo Coleen algo sonrojada. "_Debe pensar que soy toda una perdedora al estar en Hufflepuff. Pero no pude evitarlo, mis padres estuvieron allí y era obvio que yo iba a terminar en la misma casa_."

-Hufflepuff es una casa increíble.-dijo James mientras subía las escaleras.- Son algo lentos para jugar Quidditch, pero son muy amables.

-¿De verdad?- "_Que tierno lo que acaba de decir. ¡Te adoro, James!_"

-Así es. Siempre me tratan bien. Son personas de naturaleza amable. Aquí llegamos.-James entró a la enfermería y se encontró con Madame Pomfrey.-Poppy te traigo a Coleen, primer año de Hufflepuff.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu nueva amiga, James?-preguntó la enfermera.

-Se pegó contra una pared. Te la dejo para que te encargues de ella. Estás en buenas manos, Coleen.

-Gracias…-dijo Coleen agradecida.

-Me puedes llamar James.

-Gracias James.-dijo Coleen con tono soñador. James se marchó de la enfermería y Coleen miró a la enfermera con una sonrisa de disculpas.

-Tranquila, no eres la primera que se aprovecha de la amabilidad de James. Siempre pasa.-dijo Madame Pomfrey.- No sé, porque siempre pasa lo mismo…

-Porque James es un caballero, Madame Pomfrey.

-Tienes razón.-dijo la enfermera.- Vuelve al Gran Salón a desayunar y ves a James y te pregunta como estás, dile que te di una poción para que se te fuera el dolor. Dile que fue asquerosa y algo dolorosa.

-Muchas gracias.

La chica de Hufflepuff se marchó de la enfermería y dejó a Madame Pomfrey sola. La enfermera estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer eso. Ya era parte de su rutina. James entró al Gran Salón y se sentó junto a sus amigos. Les contó con lujo y detalle lo que había pasado. James era muy ingenuo. Remus y Sirius sabían que a esa chica no le pasaba nada. Sólo se había aprovechado de la amabilidad de James, como muchas otras. Pero a James le hacía feliz poder ayudar a los demás. O eso pensaban los chicos.

-Así que la dejé con Poppy.-dijo James.- Sé que se recuperará. Poppy es la mejor.

-Así es.-dijo Sirius.- No hay nadie como Poppy.

-Y lo mejor es que nunca hace preguntas.-dijo Remus.

-Ella es un ángel.-dijo James sonriendo matadoramente. Una chica al frente de los Merodeadores suspiró al ver la sonrisa de James- ¡Hola, Katie!

-Hola, James.-saludó la joven Gryffindor de sexto año. Ella compañera de clases y de casa de los Merodeadores. Katie Poynter tenía el cabello castaño, largo, con ondas y los ojos cafés.

-¿Cómo está tu desayuno?-preguntó amablemente James. "_No tan bueno como tú_."

-¡Delicioso¿Cómo está el tuyo?

-Delicioso, también. Supe que te habías postulado para los créditos extras en pociones¿como te fue con eso?

-Oh¿lo recuerdas?-preguntó emocionada. James sonrió y asintió. _"¿Qué tuvieron que hacer tus padres para darte esa sonrisa perfecta? No puedo creer que me estés sonriendo_."- Me fue bien. Aunque, estoy compitiendo con otra persona por ellos.

-¿Quién?-preguntó James.

-Esa chica que duerme conmigo, esa Lily Evans.-dijo con desprecio, pero trató de que pasara desapercibido. "_Sé que estás loquita por ella, todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero déjame decirte que es una nerd que lo único que hace es estudiar. No sé que te atrajo de ella. O sea, yo soy mil veces más hermosa e inteligente que ella."_

-¿Lily Evans quiere créditos extras?-preguntó Remus. Katie lo miró enfadada, como diciendo: Esta no es tu conversación, así que no te metas.

-No sabía que Lily necesitaba créditos extras.-dijo James.

-No los necesita. Sólo lo hace porque quiere molestarme y quitarme el puesto. Es obvio que Slughorn se lo dará a ella y no a mí.

-No lo creo.-dijo James sonriendo. "_Sigue sonriéndome. Me encanta cuando sonríes_." Katie sonrió.- Sé que tú te quedarás con los créditos.

-Gracias, James. Eres el chico más amable que existe.-dijo Katie. James rió por aquel comentario. "_Me encanta tu risa. Es como si los ángeles rieran, cantaran y hablaran al mismo tiempo. Es tan armoniosa… ¿Habrá algo en ti que no sea perfecto?"_

-Voy a seguir con mi desayuno. Nos vemos en clases.

-Ok.-dijo Katie. La joven se paró de la mesa y se marchó. Remus y Sirius pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Está tan enamorada de ti.-dijo Remus.

-Es impresionante.-dijo Sirius.- ¿Habrá alguien que no lo esté?

-Lily.-dijo James.- Y no es para tanto…

-¿No viste que casi me devora cuando me metí en la conversación?-preguntó Remus.

-Tienes razón-dijo James.- Me adora, como las demás…

-Como tú lo digas.-dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco.- ¿Crees que me puedas presentar a alguien?

-No lo sé…-dijo James.

-No seas mala persona y preséntame a una chica guapa. Una de esas que está loquita por ti…

-Ok, pero más rato. Ahora quiero terminar mi desayuno. Lo que va de este día, ha sido muy agitado.

-Otro día normal en la vida de James Potter.-dijo Remus.- No le veo nada de agitado.

James rió, a sus amigos les encantaba molestarlo con su fama en el mundo femenino. Se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron al invernadero. Sabían que iban algo atrasados, pero la profesora de Herbología los perdonaría porque James iba con ellos. James tardó exactamente tres segundos en convencer a la profesora de que los dejara pasar. Tomaron sus lugares y se concertaron en la clase. Por más que la profesora amara a James, ella no les regalaba las calificaciones. Al frente de James estaba sentada Izzy O'Ryan. Una joven de sexto de Ravenclaw. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos azules.

"_James, James, James… ¿tomando nota en una clase tan aburrida como esta? me sorprende que esta vieja no te regale las calificaciones. Yo lo haría si es que fuera profesora. Te pondría Extraordinarios en todos tus exámenes. Obviamente tendrías que pagarme de alguna manera. Ya sé como me gustaría que me devolvieras el favor._-soltó una risita sexy y continuó pensando.- _¿Qué tienes que me vuelves loca? Que estúpida pregunta…es esa cara tan linda que tienes que me vuelve loca_."

James volteó, porque sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando fijamente. Se encontró frente a frente con Izzy O'Ryan. La joven no disimulaba que estaba mirando fijamente a James. James se puso algo nervioso y trató de quitarle importancia. Pero el hecho de tener la mirada de una chica sexy clavada en su rostro, era molestoso.

"_Yo sé que me viste, James. No apartes tu mirada de mí y aprovecha a mirar. Pero sé que no lo harás, porque estás más ocupado mirando a esa fea pelirroja de Evans. Pero da lo mismo, porque todavía puedo mirarte y comerte con la mirada. Estás muy nervioso, lo puedo notar porque tus labios carnosos se tensan. Te ves tan sexy cuando tomas nota. Cuando estás concentrado tu nariz se respinga un poco. Y cuando preguntas algo, frunces el ceño. ¡Dios santo, James¿Por qué me haces esto? Eres ridículamente sexy…."_

James volvió a voltear y vio que O'Ryan lo seguía mirando. Esta vez, la joven estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior de una forma muy sexy. Le guiñó un ojo y soltó una risita malévola. James sabía que debía cuidarse de esa chica, porque en cualquier momento lo acorralaría contra una pared y lo violaría. James trató de quitarse ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se concentró en la clase.

-¿Alguien tiene una pregunta?-preguntó la profesora. Nadie decía nada.- ¿Nadie tiene una pregunta? Entonces, supongo, que todos estarán listos para un examen sorpresa el lunes.- todos comenzaron a alegar.- Así es la vida, acostúmbrense. Se pueden ir.

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir del invernadero, enfadados por el examen sorpresa del lunes. A nadie le gustaba la idea de tener que estudiar Herbología todo el fin de semana.

-Ahora no podrás descansar el sábado.-dijo Remus.- Tendrás que estudiar para Herbología y no podrás delegarlo…

Pero James no lo escuchaba. Estaba muy concentrado pensando en lo que había pasado en clases de Herbología con O'Ryan.

-¿James?-preguntó Sirius. James salió de su trance y miró a sus amigos.- Luces algo…traumado.

-Creo que me acaban de violar con la mirada.-dijo seriamente James.

-¿Qué?-preguntó extrañado Remus.

-Lo que dije. Creo que me violaron con la mirada durante la clase de Herbología.

-No puede hacer sido la vieja.-dijo Sirius.- La estuve viendo durante toda la clase. No te puso los ojos encima ningún segundo.

-No fue ella.-dijo James con voz de traumado.

-Entonces¿Quién?-preguntó Remus.

-Izzy O'Ryan.

-¿Esa sexy chica de Ravenclaw?-preguntó Sirius.- ¡Es muy hot!

-Ella me violó con la mirada, Sirius.-lo regañó James.

-Lo siento.-dijo Sirius.- Pero eres afortunado.

-¿Cómo fue?-preguntó Remus.- No quiero detalles…quiero que me expliques como te diste cuenta de que estuvo violando.

-No me quitaba la mirada de encima y me sonreía…hasta me guiñó un ojo.

-Te violó totalmente.-concluyó Sirius.

-Wow, nunca pensé que me sentiría así…-dijo James.- Y eso que yo he hecho eso varias veces.

-Ya se te pasará.-dijo Remus.- Tranquilízate. Ahora tenemos hora libre y debemos ir a trabajar a la biblioteca. Te apuesto que no pasará nada allá.

-A menos que Madame Pince te quiera violar con la mirada también.-bromeó Sirius.

-No bromees. ¡Que asco!-dijo James.

Los tres amigos se pusieron a reír a carcajadas. Se dirigieron a la biblioteca y entraron conversando como si no supieran donde estaban. La bibliotecaria los hizo callar. Se sentaron silenciosamente en una de las mesas, sacaron sus cosas y se pusieron a trabajar. James necesitaba información extra de un libro, así que se dirigió a buscarlo. Estaba en eso, cuando Ashley Lewis le sonrió. La joven de quinto año de Hufflepuff iba saliendo del pasillo donde se encontraba. Tenía el cabello y los ojos oscuros. James le sonrió de vuelta y siguió en la busca de su libro. Cuando lo encontró, se devolvió a su puesto.

"_Mírame, James_." James volteó para ver algo y se encontró, de nuevo, con Ashley. La joven estaba sentada en la mesa detrás de él. James le daba la espalda. James le sonrió de nuevo y ella le sonrió sexymente. "_Eso es, James. Me encanta cuando me miras con esos ojos. La verdad es que no me atraen mucho tus ojos. Me atrae más tus brazos que tus ojos. Tienes unos brazos increíbles. Se nota que el Quidditch hace maravillas contigo. Hasta yo, que odio volar, me subiría una escoba para ver tus brazos más de cerca. Te juro que te metería a mi closet y te haría de todo. Eres mi pequeño secreto prohibido. Si mi novio se llega a enterar que te deseo, me deja. Pero, es un pequeño precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar_." James tuvo escalofríos. Sirius y Remus lo miraron extrañados. Pero al ver que Ashley Lewis se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, comprendieron lo que le pasaba a su amigo. Remus sonrió. James siempre viviría acosado por las chicas que estaban enamoradas de él. Eso no iba a cambiar, aunque se casara.

-Tranquilo, ya no te está mirando.-susurró Sirius.

-Gracias, chicos. No sé que haría sin ustedes.-dijo James más tranquilo.

-Ser comido por tus fanáticas.-bromeó Remus.

-Muy gracioso, Remus. Espero que esto te pase a ti algún día y sientas lo que se siente ser acosado.

-Será uno de los mejores días de su vida.-dijo Sirius.

-En eso tienes razón.-dijo James.

-¡Silencio o los echaré de la biblioteca!-los amenazó Madame Pince. Los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de que su tono de voz había subido. Los chicos guardaron silencio y se rieron despacio. No querían que los echaran. Los Merodeadores escucharon como alguien lanzaba un bufido. Sirius volteó y vio a Lily Evans.

-Evans es la que soltó ese bufido.-dijo Sirius muy bajito.

-Parece que la estamos molestando.-dijo James en ese mismo tono.- ¿Qué estará pensando?

-En cualquier cosa, menos en ti.-dijo Remus en el mismo tono bajito.

"_James Potter. ¿Quién lo necesita? No sé porque está acá. Es como si me siguiera. Cuanto lo odio. No hay nada de él que me agrade. Es egocéntrico, arrogante, le gusta pavonearse, es odioso. No sé que le ven. Por lo que he escuchado, a todas les gusta la sonrisa de Potter. Esa sonrisa matadora que te da cuando piensa que estás pensando en él. Esa sonrisa que hace que hasta la profesora McGonagall se desmaye. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan odioso? Y lo peor es que se obsesionó conmigo_."

James miró a Lily y le dio una de sus sonrisas matadoras. Las chicas que estaban a su alrededor suspiraron enamoradas. Lily le devolvió una mueca. A ella no le interesaban las sonrisas Potter.

-¿Qué te dije?-dijo Remus.- Está pensando en cualquier cosa menos en ti.

-Me odia.-dijo James.

-No lo creo, pero si lo hace, sería la primera en hacerlo.-dijo Sirius.

-Que gracioso.-dijo James.- Me odia… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no me odie?

-Nada.-dijo Remus- Debes alejarte de ella y dejar de regalarle tus sonrisas. Por lo que he visto, a ella no le gustan.

-Wow, gracias Remus.-dijo con ironía James.

-De nada, cuando quieras.

La hora terminó y era la hora del almuerzo. Los Merodeadores se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaron a devorar la comida. Estaban muy concentrados comiendo y conversaron, que no notaron que una chica de cuarto estaba mirando detenidamente a James. Su nombre era Sara West y pertenecía a Slytherin. Tenía el cabello rubio platinado y los ojos celeste/grises. "_James Potter_"-pensó soltando una risita sexy.-"_Eres la persona más sexy que he conocido en mi vida. Aunque no sólo eres sexy, sino que también eres inteligente. Eso es lo que me atrae de ti. Tienes la combinación perfecta y eso te hace irresistible. Descubrí tu secreto, James Potter. Me vuelves loca y lo peor de todo, es que no haces nada para evitarlo. Eres tan famoso entre las mujeres como el chocolate. Mmm, me diste una idea. ¿Cómo sería si te bañaras en chocolate y yo te comiera? Mmm, me provoca probarte, James."_

-Pss, James.-dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué pasa, Canuto?

-No voltees, pero Sara West te está mirando.

-¿Otra más?-preguntó Remus.- ¿Cuántas llevamos hoy?

-Si no me equivoco, seis.-dijo Sirius.

-Siete con Lily.-lo corrigió James.

-Ella no te estaba mirando ni comiendo con la mirada, así que no cuenta.-dijo Sirius.

-Oh, vamos Canuto.-dijo James.- Lily sí cuenta.

-No.-dijo Sirius.

-Sirius tiene razón, James.-dijo Remus.- Lily no quiere nada contigo, así que no cuenta.

-Es una lástima. Ya verán, algún día contará.

-Sigue soñando….-dijo Remus.- Yo estoy listo ¿y ustedes?

-Listos.-dijeron al unísono.

-Entonces vamos a clases. Tenemos pociones con Slughorn.-dijo Remus.- Y él nos odia.

-Que extraño.-dijo Sirius irónicamente. Los amigos rieron por aquel comentario y se levantaron de la mesa. Se encaminaron a las mazmorras y allá se encontraron con Lily y su mejor amiga, Camille Cavanaugh. Ella tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos verdes. James las saludó con la mano y continuó su camino. Sabía que a Lily no le gustaba cuando se ponía cerca de ella. Así que se alejó lo más posible. Camille le sonrió a James cuando éste la saludó.

-Oh, vamos.-dijo Lily enfadada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Camille.

-¿Y me preguntas? Le sonreíste a James Potter.

-Y¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-¡Todo, Cam!-dijo Lily como si fuera obvio.- Potter es odioso y arrogante. No tienes porque saludarlo.

"_Muy arrogante será, pero es sexy. Lo que a ti no te gusta Lily, es que está enamorado de ti. Tienes tanta suerte_."

-No seas tan melodramática.-dijo Cam.- Sólo lo saludé y eso no es un pecado.

-A mí me molesta que lo saludes. No tienes porque saludarlo. Yo lo odio… ¿sabías eso?

"_Me lo repites constantemente. Pero todavía no entiendo que es lo que no te gusta de Potter. ¿Son sus ojos? O quizás ¿es su sonrisa? Eres tan extraña, Lily Evans. Todas las chicas del colegio te envidian. Yo también me incluyo en aquellas chicas_."

-Ok, no lo haré más. Pero debes saber que eres la envidia de todas las chicas de Hogwarts. Eres la única a la cual le habla cosas importantes. Eres más que una amiga para él…

-Es una lástima que él piense así, porque para mí, no es nada más que un compañero de casa.

-Ya lo sé.-dijo Cam poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando. "_Eres tan especial. Se nota que te gusta ir contra la corriente. Pero, todavía no entiendo que te hizo el pobre de James. Uy, le dije James, jejeje_." Cam soltó una risita tonta.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó Lily asustada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Nada…no me pasa nada.-dijo Cam. "_Será mejor que deje de pensar en James o Lily me descubrirá. ¡Uy! Lo dije de nuevo._"

-¿Segura? Si te sientes mal, le puedo pedir a Slughorn que nos deje ir a la enfermería.

-Estoy bien. No pasa nada.

-Ok.-dijo Lily. Desde lejos, James observaba la escena. Lily era tan linda. Tenía algo especial que ninguna otra chica que había conocido, lo tenía. Era hermosa en su propio sentido. Lo malo era que ella nunca se fijaría en él. James sabía que Lily lo encontraba arrogante y él estaba tratando de cambiar eso. Pero era difícil. Slughorn entró a las mazmorras y todos lo siguieron. Las clases de pociones fueron aburridas, como siempre lo eran. Cuando terminaron, salieron rápidamente de las mazmorras.

-No puedo creer que Evans sea la favorita de Slughorn.-comentó Sirius.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para caerle bien a ese viejo arrugado?

-Primero que nada, dejar de hablar de él con esas palabras.-dijo James.

-Nunca me ha escuchado.

-Sí, lo ha hecho.-dijo Remus- Lo recuerdo, porque desde ese día nos comenzó a bajar puntos cada vez que nos veía. Siempre por excusas estúpidas. Como nuestras camisas. Odio esa excusa.

-¿Me escuchó?-preguntó sorprendido Sirius.

-Así es.-dijo James.

-Eso explica muchas cosas…

-Hola James.-dijo un grupo de alumnas de tercero que iba pasando en sentido contrario al grupo de los Merodeadores.

-¡Hola chicas!-saludó James. El grupo rió tontamente y desapareció al rato del campo visual de los chicos.

-Eres increíble.-dijo Sirius suspirando resignado.- No hay chica en Hogwarts que no te salude.

-Eres un símbolo sexual para las mujeres.-dijo Remus.

-No es para tanto.-dijo James bajándole el perfil.- Pero debo admitir, que las chicas más guapas de todo Hogwarts me adora.

-¡Te odio!-dijo Sirius.

-No odies al jugador, odia al juego.-dijo James.

-Suertudo.-dijo Remus.

-Hola James.-saludó una chica de cabello negro rizado y ojos verdes. La chica se quinto iba caminando en dirección contraria a los Merodeadores, pero se había detenido un momento para saludar a James.

-¡Hola Sophie!-dijo James guiñándole un ojo.- ¡Suerte con la maratón que vas a correr este fin de semana!

-Gracias, James.-dijo Sophie mordiéndose el labio inferior con deseo. "_Oh, James. Te ves tan sexy con tu camisa casi desabrochada y esa corbata suelta_. _Grrr_"- Nos vemos.

Sophie continuó con su camino. Remus y Sirius miraron boquiabiertos a James. Esto no podía estar pasando. Sophie era la chica más hot y sexy de quinto de Gryffindor. No había nadie como ella y todos estaban loquitos por ella.

-¡No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver…!-dijo Sirius.- Pellízcame, Remus.

Remus obedeció y Sirius lo sintió, esto no era un sueño. James se desordenó el cabello y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Que quieren que les diga…soy un matador.

-Eres más que eso.-dijo Remus.- Para lograr que Sophie te mirara con deseo, tienes que ser un Dios.

-Esa es la vida del matador Potter.-bromeó James.

-Se nota que te olvidaste de tu violación en clases de Herbología.-dijo Remus.

-Eso es pasado.-dijo James.- He vuelto.

-Que bueno saberlo.-dijo Sirius.- Ahora¿me puedes conseguir una cita con Sophie?

-No creo que seas su tipo, Canuto.

-No bromees-dijo Sirius.- ¡Por favor!-le suplicó.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.

-¡¡Gracias!!-dijo Sirius.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. Durante toda la tarde, James saludó a media población femenina de Hogwarts. Hizo que siete se desmayaran, que cuatro tuvieran contusiones, que veintisiete soltaran risitas tontas y que sólo diez chocaran contra alguien o algo. James era todo un rompe corazones en Hogwarts. Y lo disfrutaba. A la hora de la cena, hizo que varias chicas se ahogaran con su comida, cuando él las saludaba. Se preocupó al ver lo que sus saludos causaban en las mujeres. Después de ver que todas estuvieran bien, se tranquilizó. Iban camino a la sala común, después de la cena, cuando vieron que Betty Blue se acercaba a ellos. La joven Ravenclaw sonrió sexymente cuando vio a James.

-Ok…-dijo Remus.-Será mejor que nosotros volvamos a la sala común.

-No se vayan.-dijo James- No creo que me demore mucho.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, campeón.-dijo Sirius.

-Ok, nos vemos en un par de minutos.-dijo James.

-Tómate tu tiempo.-bromeó Remus. Los dos se marcharon a la sala común de Gryffindor. Dijeron la contraseña y entraron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Se sentaron en un sillón en silencio. Pasaron un par de minutos así hasta que Sirius rompió el hielo.

-¡Diablos!-dijo frustrado.- ¡James tiene mucha suerte!

-Tienes razón. Pero es James y es genéticamente atractivo para las mujeres.

-Que envidia. Es como si estuviera embrujado…

-Mmm.-dijo Remus. Esa era su forma de decir que estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Que ganas de ser él…

-Dímelo a mí.-dijo Remus.

James saludó a Betty con un beso en la mejilla. "_Ay, James. Me encantan tus besos_"

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó James.- No te he visto en todo el día.

-Estuve ocupada terminando con tu ensayo.

-¿Está listo?-preguntó James. "_Deberías ser un pecado capital, James Potter. No puede ser bueno desearte tanto. Quizás te prohíban pronto. Me gustan las cosas cuando son ilegales_."

-Así es, todo listo.

-Muchas gracias, Betty.-dijo James abrazando a la chica. "_Uy, James. ¿Qué tienes debajo de la camisa? Vaya cuerpo que tienes. Es imposible que sea tan perfecto, ni el Quidditch te pudo ayudar a crear esta obra maestra. Sólo se me ocurre una respuesta. Los mismísimos dioses tallaron tu cuerpo. ¿Qué hiciste para merecerlo?_"

-De nada, James. Cuando quieras.

-¿No te molesta?

-Para nada.-dijo Betty sonriendo.- Me ayuda a estudiar para los ÉXTASIS.

-Que bueno que te estoy ayudando, entonces.-dijo James como broma. "_No te imaginas las formas en que me estás ayudando, dios griego_"- Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana, James.-susurró Betty en el oído del joven Gryffindor. Betty se marchó y dejó a James paralizado. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Le encantaba susurrarles cosas a las chicas, pero nunca le habían susurrado algo a él. Esto era algo nuevo. Caminó relajadamente a la sala común. Se sentía como todo un campeón. Se paró frente a la Dama Gorda y trató de despejarse un poco antes de entrar.

-¿Todo bien, James?-dijo la Dama Gorda con tono de lujuria. James la miró boquiabierto y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. "_Eres tan sexy que no lo puedo evitar_"

-Todo bien.-dijo secamente James.- Fortuna Major.

-Adelante, James.-dijo la Dama Gorda guiñándole un ojo a James. James entró a la sala común y se sentó al lado de sus amigos.

-Me acaba de pasar algo muy extraño.

-¿Qué sería eso?

-La Dama Gorda me acaba de coquetear.

-¡Eso ya es lo máximo que puedo soportar!-dijo Sirius.- ¡Ella nunca me ha coqueteado! Y eso que le caigo bien.

-Fue aterrador. Estoy acostumbrado a que todas las chicas me coqueteen…. Buenas noches, Molly.-dijo James cambiando de tema radicalmente. Una chica de séptimo iba subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-Buenas noches, James.-dijo ella "_Que sueñes conmigo_"- Que sueñes con los angelitos.

-¡Tú también!-dijo James.

-Ok, quiero saber algo.-preguntó Remus.- ¿Cómo conoces a Molly?

-La conocí el año pasado en el callejón Diagon. Me reconoció y nos tomamos un helado en Florean Fortescue.

-Molly es sexy.-dijo Sirius.

-Sexy e inteligente.-lo corrigió James.- ¿Saben que quiere ser sanadora y ha trabajado varios veranos en San Mungo como ayudante?

-No me sorprende.-dijo Sirius.- He leído sus artículos sobre la pobreza Muggle en Uganda.

-¿Escribe?-preguntó Remus.

-Así es.-dijo Sirius.- Soy un fanático de ella. Escribe todas las semanas en El Profeta.

-Nunca voy a dejar de sorprenderme.-dijo Remus.

-Molly es increíble.-dijo James.- Es la chica perfecta.

-Deberías salir con ella.-dijo Remus.- Te apuesto que ella te dirá que sí enseguida.

-No me interesa….-dijo James.

-Oh, vamos.-dijo Sirius.- ¡Podrías tener a todas las chicas que quisieses…!

-A todas menos a la que me interesa.

-No volvamos al tema…-dijo Remus.- Mejor vamos a dormir.

-Ok.-dijo James.- Primero me voy a despedir de Lily.

-Como quieras.-dijo Sirius. Se levantó de su asiento y subió hasta la habitación. Remus lo siguió. James se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Lily. La pelirroja estaba sentada en una de las mesas junto a Cam.

-Buenas noches, Lily.-dijo James. La pelirroja miró a James, le hizo una mueca y después continuó mirando sus apuntes.

"_Esfúmate, Potter. ¿No ves que estoy estudiando¡Dios! Siempre me molestas en los peores momentos."_

-Lo siento, Lily.-dijo James.- No quería molestarte con tus estudios. Me esfumaré y te dejaré continuar. Buenas noches, Cam.

-Buenas noches, James…digo, Potter.

James sonrió y se marchó a su habitación. Pero antes, otra chica se despidió de él.

-Buenas noches, James.

-Buenas noches, Haylie.-dijo James con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. "_Eres tan sexy que voy a tener sueños muy dulces. Gracias James….eres un sexy Gryffindor." _James entró a su habitación y desapareció del campo visual de Lily. La pelirroja le pegó un codazo a su amiga por lo que había dicho.

-¿James?-preguntó Lily.

-Lo siento.-dijo Cam pidiendo perdón- Es una buena persona, debes admitirlo.

-El día que deje de ser tan arrogante, quizás le hable.

Cam ordenó sus libros mientras reía.

-Sabes que a James lo persiguen, no hace esto porque le guste.

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-¿Yo? Nada, Lily. Nos vemos mañana. Que sueñes con los angelitos. O mejor dicho, que sueñes con James.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y no se rió con aquel comentario. "_Ahora Cam me molesta con eso. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo¡¡¡NO ME GUSTA James Potter¿Cuándo lo entenderán? Al parecer, nunca. Tendré que decirlo más seguido._" Estaba tan enfadada que cerró los libros de un golpe, guardó sus cosas y se marchó a dormir. James no podía dormir. Estaba pensando en lo extraño que había sido aquel día. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en, cuantas mujeres estaban detrás de él. Era famoso…si sólo la chica que le gustaba lo persiguiera como las demás. Pero eso significaría, que Lily dejaría de ser la persona que es ahora. Y eso sería una tragedia para él. La personalidad de Lily era lo que más le gustaba a él y no quería que cambiara. Se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mañana sería otro día…uno mejor¿o no?

º0º0º0º0º

**Surfer Babe 69**

**¿Qué tal? Comenten!**


End file.
